Werewolf at Cross Academy
by storygirl1015
Summary: Hana Sakurai is a werewolf princess of aristocratic heritage. Wounded and seperated from her pack, she is rescued by Yuki, who wants her to attend the academy. Too bad it's already home to her sworn enemies. Vampires. When Hana is framed for murder, will Kaname and the others help her, and can a lycan find acceptance in a world made for humans and vampires...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing a Vampire Knight story, and it's kinda unconventional. I hope I do ok, and please try to be considerate. I know the characters pretty well, but if I make any mistakes, please bear with me. I got this idea one day when I was reading VK fics and was like 'how come no one's thought of this?' So…I decided to do a fic~**

**I don't own Vampire Knight, only my OC and this story's concept. **

**This doesn't take place during any particular time of the canon story line, but I will try and follow it to the best of my abilities for the important events. There may be slight mentions of YukixZero or YukixKaname, and maybe other pairings later. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

**Summary:** Hanazumi Sakura is a werewolf princess that gets separated from her pack and finds herself at the gates of Cross Academy. After learning that she has been framed for murder, and her own pack may now be hunting her, she is forced to seek shelter at the academy. But vampires are the natural enemies of werewolves, and humans see her as a monster. How can she possibly find a place at this school when she doesn't fit into either world?

* * *

The night I lost my way was a bitterly cold one. I had been walking for nearly three days with little rest now. I had only paused briefly when the blizzard had become too fierce for me to see or smell through, but I'd quickly continued on the next morning. Nothing would keep me from reuniting with my family and finding my way home.

We had been separated during a hunt. Human hunters had invaded our territory and scared off our prey. Then, they had spotted us and began firing their loud weapons. The smell of the smoke was strong and burned my nose, confusing me, and in the chaos we all fled in separate directions. I had fled far with the sounds of the humans firing behind me most of the way. By the time I'd stop, I was lost, nothing but snow for miles around.

I couldn't smell my family anywhere, and the oncoming blizzard had swiftly covered my tracks. I was forced to take refuge in a cave for the night while the blizzard raged on outside. I woke up the next morning to see that the entrance partially covered by a large mound of snow.

It took me a while to burrow through the bottom, but I was soon out of the cave and on my way again. I wondered aimlessly for most of the afternoon, the feeling of my stomach growling listlessly telling me I needed to hunt.

We hadn't been able to finish our hunt yesterday, so I hadn't had much to eat in two days. I tried to find the trace of some creature I could eat. A rabbit or maybe even a few mice… But none of my usual prey were out in this freezing weather.

As I made it to the top of a hill, I spotted something brown in the distance. Making my way toward it carefully, I could hear the faint cries of desperation, and realized it was a young bear cub, lost and abandoned in the snow.

'_Not much different than myself, are you?' _I sniffed the young cub. Vulnerable as it was, it would make an easy meal, but I didn't have the heart to make the kill. The cub looked at me with its round button eyes before clumsily coming towards me.

It seemed cautious at first, but then quickly began to circle around me, faster and faster, making a game of it. I smiled to myself, wistfully. It reminded me of the games we'd play in my pack. When I was younger my cousins and I would race through the woods playing tag or wrestling or pushing each other in the stream.

Feeling playful myself, I bowed on my stomach, my rear in the air as I batted at the cub with a paw. It squealed and tumbled backward. I laughed; ready to 'strike' again, when the little bear suddenly froze. The tremendous roar behind me vibrated through my whole body and shook the ground.

I turned to see the giant bear towering over me, paw coming down before I could move. I was flung through the air, tumbling through the snow and landing painfully on my side. I could feel the crimson from the gash seeping into the snow, and I struggled to stand as the monstrous creature came charging toward me again.

"Wait," I gasped breathlessly through the pain, "I'm not trying to harm your cub." But it was no use, either the raging mother bear didn't hear me, or didn't care. I wasn't surprised though. Bears were notoriously thick-headed.

When they got like this, they rarely listened to anything. I jumped away, the sharp claws barely missing me by an inch. I bared my fangs, determined to fight back if I had to. I had done nothing wrong, so I wouldn't allow myself to be attacked unfairly.

When she lowered her head and snapped at my back leg, I sprang up onto her shoulder and sank my teeth into her thick pelt. She roared in irritation, swiping at me and trying to shake me off. I held fast for all I was worth. In the end, I was slammed to the ground, and the bear got a pretty good rip of my right hind leg.

But I had left quite a few battle scars to remember me by as well. I smirked, bleeding from the multiple gashes and limping heavily. The bear looked ready to deliver the final blow, and I stood my ground and prepared to defend myself. But at the last moment, the cub, who had been watching in terror the whole time, got between me and his mother, yelping as loud as he could.

There was a short exchange in their language that I couldn't understand, and then they lumbered off, the cub giving me one final glance. I smiled gratefully, hissing sharply as the bitter wind tore into my open wounds before continuing on my way.

I had no idea how many miles I'd walked through the snow, a trail of blood dripping steadily behind me. It was a miracle I hadn't attracted anymore predators with my scent. A wounded wolf in my condition was an easy take-down, even to a novice hunter.

I don't know how long it was before I decided I needed to find shelter, but just as I was ready to collapse, I saw a big structure just ahead, a tall iron barrier keeping out any intruders.

A low rumble filled my throat. This was human territory. The smell was everywhere. I might be signing my death warrant, but what choice did I have? In my condition, I might perish on my own anyway…

I hobbled toward the iron gate, and with the last of my strength, crouched down in the snow, clearing the fencing with a single lunge. I did scrape my already injured torso though. I landed on the other side of the gates and slowly took in my surroundings.

It was dark now, and as expected, it didn't look like there were any humans around. Maybe I could find somewhere abandoned for shelter. I hobbled further into their territory, finally spotting a sturdy enough looking structure. Not too large, but big enough for now. Luckily, it looked as if there was an opening for me to get into.

As I prepared to jump again, my keen senses picked up the sound of footfalls crunching toward me. I crouched low in an effort to make myself as invisible as possible. The footsteps stopped, and I lifted my head, thinking myself safe. Big mistake.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes, and there, not even five feet from me, stood a human. It was a male, with silver hair and piercingly sharp eyes.

I hadn't seen many humans in my life, but I immediately knew there was something different about this one. His eyes were too predatory…there was something feral about this one. He must be a hunter too. His aura was untamed.

He looked at me for a long while, and I wondered if he sensed that I also wasn't what I seemed to be. This wasn't much different than in the pack; the first to look away was the submissive one. I wasn't about to be the one to surrender if it meant dying here. I still needed to find my clan…

He slowly drew out a metal stick. It was likethe one's the hunters had, but smaller. He pointed it toward me, his eyes as cold as ice. I continued to stare him down, even as I began to feel light-headed from the loss of blood.

Through my swiftly fading vision, I saw another human running toward him. This one was female. She ran up to him, shouting something, but I was too weak to hear now.

She gasped when she spotted me and began yelling even louder. Finally, I reached my limit and my head fell into the snow, the last thing I saw was their alarmed faces.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good or bad? The other characters will come in next chapter. Please tell me how I did on this one. Just NO FLaMES PLEASE! Thank you, please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm…I'm not sure how successful this story will turn out, but I decided to try doing another chapter. Please Review if you want me to continue this…Thank you. That is all for now.**

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been out, but the ache in my head was almost unbearable when I came to. All I saw was bright light everywhere, and then my vision slowly came into focus. I could feel a small hand slowly petting my smooth pelt, and was almost tempted to fall back asleep. "Poor thing…" a soft voice muttered quietly.

Then, another rougher voice came. "Yuki, I told you to get away from that thing. You don't know where it's been. It could have rabies for all you know!" I inwardly scoffed at this. Yes, like you humans were _so_ clean and free of diseases.

"Oh, hush Zero." the girl chided. "She's obviously been injured pretty badly. I don't think she could hurt us even if she wanted to. She was probably just looking for somewhere safe." I let my half squinted eyes open wider, revealing their pale blue color. The human stroking me stopped when she saw this.

"She's awake!" she exclaimed. She was quite small and delicate looking. She had shoulder length deep brown hair, soft reddish-brown eyes, and a childish face. The boy came to stand beside her, hands jammed in his pockets. I recognized him by his lean form and silver hair. It was a stark contrast to the pale lavender of his eyes.

I slowly raised myself onto my front legs, noticing the blanket pulled around me for the first time. Had these humans really been trying to care for me? "Are you ok? Be careful not to move around too much, the wounds you had were pretty bad!" the human girl talked frantically, obviously concerned. It was…strange.

I'd always been taught that humans were cold, heartless creatures that cared nothing for others. But this female had obviously gone to great lengths to help me. If it weren't for her, the silver-haired male might've killed me back then.

And I certainly would still be outside, in the cold, looking for shelter or wondering if I would make it. She seemed to have wrapped my worst wounds though, so at least I didn't have to worry about bleeding out. It seemed not all humans were as bad as the others always said…at least they had mercy. Well, some…

"Are you really gonna just sit there and talk to it now that it's awake? It could decide its hungry and attack at any minute! We should just put it out of its misery." The male grumbled, pulling forth the silver item yet again.

"Zero, put that gun away! You'll scare her!" the female yelled.

'_A…gun?'_ I remembered the adults in the pack gathering us around when I was small and telling us about the danger of _guns_. Apparently, they were one of the few man-made things that could kill our kind. One shot from a silver bullet was fatal.

I slowly began to back away, feeling my stiff muscles tensing up as I stared at the male. Zero. That was his name.

"Zero!" the girl hissed again. But before anything else could be said, there was a quiet knock, and the girl beckoned the visitor in. Another male entered. He was completely different from the male currently in the room.

His aura wasn't as openly hostile, yet I still detected underlying danger in that calm gaze. He was a predator in disguise. Almost like…a beast in a human skin. His aura was powerful, and he definitely wasn't human.

"Kaname-sama!" the girl gasped, and I suddenly felt her temperature rise. I glanced between the new male and the girl who had helped me. What was going on…? Was this her mate…? From the protectiveness I sensed coming from him, I had thought she and the silver one were…well, apparently, she desired this other male for a mate, while the silver male desired her.

I could smell their emotions quite plainly. Humans weren't so hard to piece together usually…but this newcomer…besides his chilling aura I couldn't tell a thing about him. Other than he was clearly an alpha and I needed to be careful around him.

"Kuran." Zero leered.

"Hello, Yuki. Hello, Kiryu. The headmaster told me about your…friend. I wanted to come check on you." His tone was gentle, and he smiled charmingly. Zero only growled, stalking past him, but not before shooting him a dark look.

As soon as his rival was gone, those eyes were back on me. He studied me intently, and I him, refusing to look away. I had never seen one of them before, but there was no mistaking it. He was one of _them_.

His eyes narrowed as he approached me, and I began to growl a warning. He froze, but not in fear. He was waiting for me to make a move. Well, I wasn't so reckless to charge at such a powerful enemy without knowing anything about them.

"Yuki…" he spoke, barely above a whisper. "It seems this is no ordinary wolf."

She blinked, confused by his words. Of course she didn't know what I actually was. In my wolf form, no human would be able to tell me apart from any other wild beast. But this boy…it was obvious he knew my true identity as I knew his.

I sprang out of the way, adrenaline tearing through my veins, just as some kind of black flame engulfed the spot I'd been in. It didn't do any damage to the bed I'd been on though, since I was obviously the intended target. "K-Kaname-sama…w-what're you doing?!" the girl, Yuki, asked in shock.

He glanced at her briefly before focusing back on me. "I'm sorry Yuki, but this is a threat I cannot allow to go free."

"B-But she hasn't done anything wrong! And she's injured! P-please stop!" she shouted, pulling on his arm. I took this as my opportunity. I had been too weak before, but maybe now I could…

I concentrated hard and my whole body began to tremble as my features gradually grew more and more human like. Soon, I stared at them through my 'human eyes', pushing the sandy colored hair away from my view.

The girl stared in awe, while the boy merely seemed content I had revealed myself. I cursed my reflexes for being slower than usual, thanks to the still healing injuries from my earlier fight with the bear.

I was exposed, but luckily my hair was long enough to cover my bust. My lower abdomen was wrapped in bandages, as was my right thigh. I crouched with one leg bent under me, ready to spring into action if necessary. I never took my eyes off the one I knew was my mortal enemy. A vampire.

"Tell me, lycan, what's made you stray so far into human territory that you'd come to this school?" he asked, his voice cold. I could tell he was prepared to attack the moment he sensed any danger from me.

I lifted my head proudly. I would not be intimidated by this blood-sucking lamia. "I lost my way in the snow, oh great vampire lord, and was rescued by this girl." I tilted my head toward the still stunned human girl. I wondered if he could detect the hints of mockery in my tone.

"So you're a stray lupin with no pack?" he seemed mildly interested now. I wanted to roll my eyes at his fickleness, but held back for the moment.

"I was separated from them during a hunt. Humans came into our territory and the pack scattered."

"Tell me your name, young lycan."

"I am Hanazumi Sakurai-hime, lycan princess of the Sakurai clan." I lifted my chin with pride as I told him my title. He raised a brow, obviously thinking deeply.

"Ah, so then…you're also a 'pureblood' of sorts."

"I'm not a halfling, if that's what you're implying." I scoffed slightly, his condescending nature beginning to draw my ire. He was testing my patience.

He knew very well that I had only the strongest werewolf blood of my ancestors flowing through me. All of us supernatural creatures could naturally sense the auras of others, even if they weren't our own kind, and register power.

"K-Kaname-sama…what's going on? H-How can she suddenly be a girl, when she w-was…"

"She's a werewolf, Yuki." he explained simply.

Instantly, Yuki's wide eyes were on me. It seemed she was amazed; obviously I was her first werewolf. "And furthermore, it seems she's the princess of her kind. A royal member of lycan aristocracy if you will. For years her clan, the Sakura, had lived deep in the mountains hundreds of miles from here. The Senate was once very concerned by their numbers and strength, because essentially the held just as much might as we purebloods, almost our equals in every way."

"S-So then…she's like you and _that_ woman…?" Yuki queried, her eyes darting between me and the one called Kaname. The vampire pureblood nodded in confirmation. Inwardly, I was disgusted to be compared with any of their kind, but I didn't allow it to show.

"Yes, with both sides equally matched the battling could have easily continued for all eternity..." I nodded in agreement. "Bloody wars were fought in the power struggle, until we decided to live in isolation deep in forests and mountain valleys. Though originally all the land for thousands of miles was ours."

The vampire had the decency to look away as if in thought, knowing my words held truth. "But it seems our Sakura-hime is in distress." He turned to me with a smug look. I glowered. He found my vulnerability amusing. Then, his feature became hard suddenly. "It is against my nature to allow one who should be my enemy into a place that is so dear to me. But Yuki trusts you, so for now, so shall I. But make no mistake, lycan, at the slightest sign that you may harm someone here, I will destroy you."

I held his gaze, my eyes blank. "_You_ make no mistake vampire, the Sakura clan, are royalty, and as you've said yourself, though our ancestors struggled bitterly, in strength, we are equals. I am not low enough to attack underhandedly. I'm sure you know that all true hunters hunt with great grace and dignity."

Yuki stepped forward nervously, obviously sensing the great amount of tension between the pureblood and myself. "Um, m-maybe you should leave us for a while K-Kaname-sama…while I help Hanazumi-hime find some clothes." She was blushing as she said this, but as I looked down at myself I realized I still wore nothing.

I was not ashamed to be seen like this in front of the girl, but the fact that the vampire had nonchalantly looked at me the whole time, as if he couldn't see that I was indecent, had me seething.

"We have a word for those like_ you_ in my clan, who would stare shamelessly at an undressed woman." I bared my fangs sharply at the smug looking prince.

He merely gave me a small smirk, before regarding Yuki with a gentle smile. I could feel the heat coming from her face without looking. "I'll leave the rest in your hands, Yuki."

"Of course!" she squeaked. The arrogant vampire then left us, and Yuki stared at me, her face red as she glanced at my partially covered chest. "Something tells me my clothes may not be the right fit for you…" I heard her mutter.

I arched an eyebrow at her curiously. Was she self-conscious about something such as _that_? I would never understand how superficial humans could be. Yes, we did appreciate outer beauty, but we valued traits that would help us to survive above all else, like strong hunting skills, or the ability to work together.

When I had first begun to develop, the only thing I had been concerned for was if the new globes attached to my chest would interfere with my hunting. I watched as she began hunting for something I could wear, fumbling with a few articles of clothing before shaking her head. " uh…It looks like, this may be it for now." She turned to me, holding up what looking like a navy dress.

"It's a little big on me, and it might be kind of short on you, b-but it should work for now. I got it at a sale in town a few months ago, and um…I was actually just going to let it shrink in the wash before I wore it, but you need it more right now." She was blushing again, and I didn't know why.

I studied her quizzically, but accepted the clothes, along with a fresh pair of undergarments she also gave me, and put them on. She had nothing to fit my chest, it seemed, so a bra would have to wait. I was still bandaged underneath the clothes though, so I should be alright for now.

I studied myself in her mirror, fingering the hem of the laced dress. It was nice, somewhat like a Lolita goth dress, which I had never considered wearing, but it was still stylish and the material moved rather comfortably on my skin.

I gave her the most reassuring smile I could muster, bowing gratefully. "I appreciate your graciousness, Yuki-san. You are truly a remarkable human." I was a little surprised to find I meant it and wasn't just saying it to spare the girl's feelings.

She was a genuine soul, very cute. It was no wonder why those two males desired her; though she wasn't physically very strong from what I could tell, she had a fierce sense of justice and reached out to just about anyone in need.

She smiled back. "Don't mention it, I'm happy to help. Let's go see the headmaster now. I'm sure he'd like to meet you." I didn't know who this headmaster was, but probably the one who was in charge here. I would have assumed that vampire was calling all the shots, but apparently that wasn't so…

_:~XoXoXoXo~:_

I stared at the man that was supposed to be in charge. He was…not what I would expect from an alpha at all. His hair was only a little lighter than my own, pulled into a ponytail.

He wore a pair of spectacles and a wide grin as he looked at me. I tensed involuntarily, not sure what to expect from this human. His appearance and aura didn't match. He seemed harmless, but I could sense dormant power behind the sunny attitude.

"Oh my, when Yuki said she'd found an injured creature…I didn't expect it to be a lovely young lady!" he chirped. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the petite brunette. For some reason, she was glancing at the floor, looking almost embarrassed. Was this behavior normal then?

I bowed anyway, knowing this is what humans did to show respect or gratitude. "It was very kind of you to allow me to rest here. I am Sakurai Hanazumi, princess of the Sakurai clan. I am in your debt."

He laughed my formality off with a wave of his hand. "Oh no, my Yuki was only doing what was right. And we're no strangers to the supernatural here. I'm sure you're aware that along with humans, this academy is home to vampire students as well."

Kiryu Zero, who had been standing silently to the side, tensed at the mention of vampires. I eyed him subtly. So he did not like them…if something had happened to make him dislike vampires, it would explain his hostility toward me.

"Pardon me, but I've far overstayed my welcome. As grateful as I am, I must continue to search for my missing clan as we were separated." I explained, bowing slightly again. I was prepared to leave the room when someone gripped my wrist.

"W-wait! You can't just leave when you're still injured! Your wounds haven't healed and you might get lost in the snow!" I turned to look directly into Yuki's frowning face. She truly was an unusual human.

"I'm fine, Yuki-san. My wounds will heal eventually given time, and I am far more resilient than the average human." I smiled slightly and began to slip my wrist from her grasp. She looked as if she would protest again but I heard Zero grumbling to just let me go.

I wondered where I could start searching first as I stealthily moved down the corridor. I wasn't so tactless to leave without at least repaying my host, but what could I give them? Perhaps I would return here one day, after my clan had been located. I would bring a suitable gift to thank them for what they had done.

But for now…I would have to deal with the lamia approaching. I stopped, waiting for the slightest shift in the air. "What do you three lamia want? Come to start a conflict with me…?" my voice was not bitter but firm. I would not fight here unless provoked. I owed my human hosts at least that much.

The three vampires appeared from the shadows, all males. "So it's true then…you really _aren't _human. And you certainly aren't one of us." the shortest one, a blond with piercing blue eyes murmured.

"Oh, so you just wanted to sniff me out, did you?" I gave a small, haughty smirk here. "Don't worry vampires; I am leaving this place now. I have no plans to return soon."

I made to brush past them, but another, the tallest of them all stood slightly in my way, glancing down at me thoughtfully. "Hold on…you're not just any werewolf are you? I've heard of you…you're…from _that_ clan. The Sakurai."

I met his eyes in acknowledgement. So these vampires were knowledgeable of my ancestry as well, just as their leader had been. This was interesting. It seemed our foes had closely studied our history.

The blond that had spoken glanced up at the taller one, clearly confused. "So…I don't get it? What's so special about the fact that she's from some clan?"

One again, another vampire beat me to the punch. "Not just _any_ clan, Aido. The Sakurai is a very prestigious line of werewolf aristocracy. The equivalent to our purebloods." a redheaded lamia explained. "They have their own unique powers that differ from other werewolves, just like Kaname-sama's are superior to our own. Legend says that they are directly descended from the sun goddess Amaterasu. However, the moon god Tsukiyomi was jealous of Amaterasu's creations, and placed a curse upon the lycan that would make them forever live as creatures of darkness, controlled by the power of the full moon. Amaterasu gave them the power to take on human form as a way to compensate." he shrugged before biting into what looked to be a stick of candy judging by the sweet smell.

The blond one called Aido looked mildly surprised, but still unimpressed. "Ok, so they can basically do almost everything we can. It doesn't change the fact that we're superior. Kaname-sama is on another level then this so-called werewolf _princess_." he sneered, eyeing me with disdain.

I returned the look with a slight curl of my lip, giving him a glimpse of my own shining fangs. He wasn't the only one around here that had a nasty bite. These filthy bloodsuckers were trying my patience.

I decided I needed to leave before things got more out of hand, and I dishonored myself and the Sakurai clan by falling for his lowly taunts.

"Watch it, pitiful bloodsucker. Don't be fooled into thinking that these pretty fangs are only for show." I warned.

He smirked in reply, his eyes flashing coldly. "Was that a challenge, werewolf?" Just as I thought that we would try to rip each other to shreds, light footsteps could be heard coming our way, and then, a very surprised looking Yuki appeared, carrying what looked to be an overcoat folded over one arm.

Instantly, the mood lightened as the oblivious human girl walked up to us. I took note of the way the blond vampire's gaze softened from killing intent to one of friendly mischief as he and his companions laid eyes on the girl.

"Ah, Yuki!" he grinned charmingly now. "What brings you here?"

She glanced around at the vampires and then her gaze landed on me questioningly. I chose not to meet her gaze but instead look through her instead. "Well I…was actually going to look for Hanazumi-hime…" I looked down briefly to see her glancing at me nervously as if she wasn't sure how I'd react.

"I…I know you said you didn't need help, but I can't just let you go off by yourself in that condition. I know it must be tough to be separated from your family…but please stay here where it's at least warm and safe. Just until your wounds heal…" she gave me a pleading look.

She looked just like one of the pups from my clan when I couldn't play with them. Those large eyes that were filled with so much hurt and yearning. I began to weigh my options. Even if I didn't continue my quest, once the pack could regroup, they would begin to search for me. I was their princess, and my parents would stop at nothing until I was safely home. It was only a matter of time before they found me here…

I could bide my time here, I supposed, but on the other hand, how could I possibly coincide with _them_, the vampires, without getting into any conflicts? I could tell that vampires like this Aido would seek me out to start trouble, even if I was perfectly peaceful and left them alone.

The vampires watched me closely as I remained deep in thought. "Well, what's it going to be, lycan?" his arrogant young voice cut through my musing. I ignored him, looking instead at Yuki's soft and desperate eyes, then staring at the ceiling as if I was still unsure.

"I think…for now, I will take you up on your hospitality and stay." I made sure I gave them my most graceful smile and bowed politely. In my head, I was chuckling evilly at the look of disbelief and anger on the blond vampire's face.

'It _seems I have become his new enemy._' I thought in amusement.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Lamia-ancient Latin word for vampires.**

**Lycan-ancient latin word for werewolves.**

**Lupin-another way to refer to the species werewolves are classified as (in this story anyway).**

**Halfling- a derogatory way to refer to those who are half werewolf and half human (in this story). As their lands were taken by humans more and more werewolves from lower packs than Hana's began to move closer to human civilization, using their human form to blend in. Many later settled down and had children with humans, the Halfling breed being the result. Generally looked down on by most werewolves of pure bloodlines as the "level E's" of the werewolf world.**

**Sakurai clan- the purebloods of the werewolf world. Hana-hime is from a very rare and dwindling bloodline that hadn't been seen or heard from for many years. Her parents, the alphas of their clan and the king and queen of the werewolves are well known among both werewolves and vampires alike for being among the very last of their line and also for their family's abilities.**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable and shed more light on important details. I had a lot of fun writing it. I didn't plan for Aido to be the main antagonist here, but it just happened that way because he seemed most likely to pick a fight. So you can expect him and Hana to butt heads again in the future. The other vampires will appear soon. And Senri and Akatsuki will also have more speaking parts, but this chapter was mainly big-mouthed Aido. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those of you who have been favoriting, reviewing and following this story. I appreciate all the positive feedback and ask for your continued support. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

* * *

"Wow Hana-chan, you look great." Yuki stepped back, smiling. I looked at myself in the large mirror of my room. Someone so familiar and yet so foreign to me stared back with the same pastel blue eyes I had always called my own.

Here I was, in the middle of Cross Academy, surrounded by humans and vampires, and yet, I felt strangely at ease.

Ever since I had first found this place and been taken in by Yuki, my whole perspective on the world of humans had begun to change. It was true that I still detested vampires, but I tolerated them for the most part.

But the help of Yuki I had been allowed to stay here, and given a place to live comfortably until my pack and I could be reunited. They still had not come for me, but I had no doubt they would.

I was far from our territory, and the winter snow had made finding my trail harder than usual, but in time, they would come.

For now, I would attend the academy as a normal student (or as normal as one could be who howled at the full moon), at the insistence of Yuki-san and her father the headmaster.

I could still remember my surprise when they'd first made the suggestion a few days ago, along with the uproar that had followed…

_Flashback_

_I stood in the headmaster's office with Yuki again, who had told me that he needed to discuss something important with me. I wondered if he would ask me to leave for what I had done to that troublemaking Aido._

_It may have been childish to let him goad me into doing something so immature, but after he had used his powers over ice to turn my half of Yuki and I's shared room into a frozen tundra, I felt a little retribution was well justified. _

_The end result? He had awoken with hair the color of the slimy algae on the underside of the rocks in our woods, and I had replaced the blood tablets that all vampires here were so fond of, with dehydration tablets that made your mouth dryer the more you drank. _

_For a blood-sucker like him, it was fitting. He had been furious, as expected, but the other vampires had simply scoffed at him for having provoked me in the first place. The female vampire, Ruka, had seemed especially amused. I had gradually met the other vampires that resided here when Yuki first asked me to stay. _

_They were all wary of me, and aware of my ongoing feud with the blond Aido, who still felt I was a threat to their precious vampire lord, Kaname Kuran. The others had not tried to instigate any fights though, so I also remained peaceful._

_I stood at attention in the headmaster's office as he smiled cheerfully at me. "Hanazumi-hime, I was thinking that since you'll be staying here with us for a while, maybe it would be best for you to blend in as much as possible. That's why I've decided that you should attend the academy with the other students here." He nodded almost childishly giddy, obviously pleased with his decision. "You'll need a uniform and supplies, and of course we'll have to decide which class you should be in— Day or Night class." I listened as he continued to list off what would have to be done to prepare._

_I knew I couldn't deny either way, not after they had given me shelter and treated my wounds. I bowed politely once again, nodding. "I will do as you wish, headmaster." He clapped in excitement, instructing Yuki to get me a uniform. _

_End Flashback_

That's how I ended up like this, dressed from head to toe in an immaculate white uniform. I frowned at my reflection as I self-consciously ran my hands down the blazer to smooth the small wrinkles. I didn't particularly care about color or class or whatever.

But Yuki had explained that a white uniform meant I would be attending the Night Class, with the vampires. I suppose it made sense at the least…though I was neither human nor vampire, my nocturnal habits most coincided with the vampires, and because it would be easier than the risk of exposing what I was to the other humans, I would be placed in a den of blood-thirsty creatures who knew my secret, but were still to be considered hostile.

I wasn't sure if they were aware yet. The headmaster had told me he'd simply informed them they'd be getting a new student. He probably had been trying to avoid any upheaval before I attended my first class. I'm sure they'd be expecting another vampire, I thought with a smirk. Instead, they'd be getting me.

Other than that, I had to admit I was excited. I had never attended formal school before. In our community, we had houses, shops, and a building in which we were educated and taught everything we'd need to know to survive among our own kind.

But as far as the world beyond our sheltered woods, we knew very little besides what the elders told us. I suppose that was why I was treating this whole experience as a learning opportunity instead of reacting like I knew I truly should. I wanted to see what it was like for myself.

Yuki gave me an encouraging smile and I returned it with a small, appreciative one of my own. I had been sharing her room since the night I'd decided to stay.

She even referred to me as 'Hana-chan', instead of my proper title now. This was a crime with a severe penalty to call a royal so familiarly in my clan, but I found that with this cheerful human girl, I didn't particularly mind.

Right now, my room was being prepared in the Moon Dorm, but until then, sleeping in Yuki's room was the safest option. Very few knew of my secret besides the headmaster, Zero, Yuki, Kuran and his following of vampires.

I intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. Yuki and the headmaster were exceptions, but many humans were simply too fragile to accept what was beyond their basis of comprehension. In their realm of reality, we were fictional beasts made up to entertain; it was best if this belief remained true for them.

I ran a hand through my long hair, braided neatly over my shoulder with a white ribbon tied to the end. "I suppose I am ready." I told her.

She nodded, leading me downstairs, into the courtyard. Through the intricate design of the window's glass, I could already see the crowd of female students swarmed around the gates the vampires were to come through.

Apparently, at this school, though humans were unaware of the Night class's true identity and simply thought them to be highly beautiful elite students, they also were idolized like gods, and the human girls made it a ritual to flock around them whenever they exited their dorm to attend classes. For the most part, they seemed to bask in all the attention, though I couldn't see why.

I found the shrill cries of the humans annoying to my sensitive ears, and the way they easily showed submission would make them quick and easy prey in_ my_ cut-throat world of dog eat dog survival.

I was just beginning to see the true differences of how far apart we lived… So far, I didn't understand most of it.

Yuki quickly shoved her way through the steadily growing crowds, and I followed, not sure exactly what I should be doing at a time like this. The gates creaked open, and the lamia began to walk out.

The human's painful shrieks got louder, and I rubbed my ears in an attempt to prevent the throbbing taking residence in my eardrum.

At the front of the group was none other than Kuran, the vampire I had first encountered in Yuki's room. After our brief face-off, he seemed to have backed down from attacking me, and apparently had ordered his minions to do the same, as they had yet to initiate any kind of provoked assault, though it was clear none of them trusted me in the slightest.

As long as it went against the pureblood's commands, they couldn't hurt me though. That was one part of their culture I _did_ understand; it wasn't much different in ours, with the higher-ups making the rules, and the lower pack members following them without question.

Yuki began ordering the females back, holding out her weapon, a metal stick called Artemis, in order to create a barrier. It was only truly effective against vampires, she had told me, but it still served as a useful cattle prod of sorts to any stubborn fans hoping to get closer.

Yuki-san and Zero Kiryu were members of the academy's Disciplinary Committee apparently, charged with keeping order on school grounds as well as guarding the Night class's secret. Yuki had told me that this happened every night, and that even though it was supposed to be a joint duty, Zero almost never showed up.

I didn't understand how she could be as accepting of his incompetence as a partner as she was. In my clan, we stuck together above all. That was how we had survived the way we had for so many centuries. Of course, I also sensed that there was more to their relationship than met the eye, so I didn't bother asking.

I watched the tiny girl struggle to contain the fans, who grew increasingly more unrestrained the closer their idols got to them. Many reached out as if to grab their jackets, while some held out boxes of food or bouquets of flowers, some simply jumped up and down squealing the names of the vampires they were hoping to see.

So far, no one had seemed to notice the glaringly obvious white of my own uniform, though I stuck out like a sore thumb. I guess when you're busy staring at a buffet, it's easy to neglect a steak sitting right in front of you.

Not that I consider myself so low that I would ever be the meat on a human plate, mind you. These girls are just that greedy for self-gratification that it is stunning, if not somewhat disturbing…

"Hello ladies, you're all looking positively _delicious_ this evening." I heard someone chuckle as the vampires began to finish exiting their dorm. I turned and surprise, surprise, Hanabusa Aido was winking at girls and blowing kisses. What a fool…

"Oh, Idol-sama!" the girl he winked at swooned, falling into the arms of her friends. The rest of his admirers stared with hearts in their eyes.

"Ah, I love you Wild-san~!"

"Doesn't Kaname-sama look soooo dreamy tonight?"

"I like Ichijou-kun, he looks so smart and princely."

I shook my head at the multiple cries from the human side. This was ridiculous…humans could be so mindless. Everything to them was centered around looks.

Would they still feel the same way if they knew the truth? "Please, stay behind the white line!" I turned to see Yuki struggling with a group of particularly stubborn girls who seemed determined to get through.

I maneuvered my way over to them and stood behind Yuki, easily catching one girl's attention. "W-wow…" she breathed, seemingly speechless. I raised an eyebrow at her oddly glowing eyes as she stared at me.

"Who are you…?" one of her friends boldly asked, eying me curiously.

"You may call me Sakurai, not that it matters." I stared at them blankly, "Don't cause any more trouble for Yuki-san. She's doing her job." They seemed to be about to speak, but I interjected once again. "Besides, if you didn't swarm the Night class every time they appeared, there would be no need for Yuki-san to stop you in the first place."

"Well said, Sakurai-hime." I turned around to see none other than Kaname Kuran towering over us, his placid smile once again in place. The girls behind the line gasped, and I could feel Yuki-san's heart rate speed up with my heightened senses.

I didn't understand her infatuation with him, but it was not my business, so again, I wouldn't ask. "Please excuse us." The pureblood told them politely, turning back to the class of waiting vampires. He motioned for them to continue without him.

He gave me a secret look, obviously expecting me to follow. "Thank you as always Yuki." Kuran told her with a gentle smile. She stumbled over a reply, and I calmly followed behind him, knowing I couldn't make a scene in the open.

When we arrived at the entrance of the school building, he turned to me with a serious look, which I met with one of my own. "The headmaster told me you would be joining us…of course I don't expect the others to take this lightly, but if I order them to accept it, they will comply. You, however, are my real concern. Our ancestors fought bitterly, and the hatred of werewolves runs strongly through my blood even now. I'm sure you must feel the same way."

I smirked levelly at this, my sharp canine teeth flashing briefly. "You presume to know so much about me, vampire. But I'm flattered, really…and your concern is dually noted. I don't trust you or your kind either as I'm sure you're well aware. But I am honor bound by my debt to Yuki-san and the headmaster for taking me in when I was weakest." I walked past him and opened the door, casually walking in as if I knew every inch of every corridor.

He followed close behind, and I could still feel him staring as we walked. "You…are an unusual werewolf indeed. You feel such things as honor to humans, though humans have also stolen much land from your clan in the past if I remember correctly. This very school is built on that land. You even said yourself that humans trespassed on your territory during a hunt, and yet you feel nothing." he gave a small, hollow chuckle.

I gave him my most charming smile, just to puzzle him further. "Perhaps, in the past we would seek vengeance…but now we live as one with nature. My people are happy and we protect the land we live off. Our way of life is to keep balance within the cycle. If we tried to take back the land now, though we may succeed, it would only lead to more bloodshed and animosity on both sides, everything would fall out of balance." I explained.

He smirked, "I respect your wisdom." We stopped in front of a door where quiet murmuring could be heard. As soon as our feet were in front of the door, all chattering stopped. They could sense us. He pushed the door open and stepped in first before standing in the entrance, leading me to follow. All eyes were drawn to us, or specifically me, immediately.

"You!" Aido stood, his sharp gaze on me as his fists clenched. "What are you doing with Kaname-sama?" he snarled, his fangs bared in an open challenge.

Oh, how I wish I could have accepted the challenge…but I was determined to keep my peace. And I was outnumbered regardless.

"Calm down, Hanabusa. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." A smiling blond vampire with green eyes said calmly. He was Ichijou Takuma. He seemed to be Kuran's right hand, and he always appeared the perfect gentlemen.

"Thank you, Ichijou." Kuran replied, walking to the center of the class. "We have a new student. Sakurai-hime will be here with us indefinitely, so I expect everyone to get along. She will also be moving in to the dorms with us soon."

"So _this_ is the new student the headmaster was talking about." A female vampire scoffed. She seemed pretentious and openly hostile as she looked at me, but I ignored it. "Figures he would do something like this under the veil of 'keeping peace'."

"Let's give our new student a chance, Ruka." Ichijou smiled, "Kaname-sama is right, we should try our best to maintain a cordial relationship, even under the circumstances."

I noticed Aido roll his eyes, and some of the others looking suspicious, but there was no more argument. A pureblood's word was law, after all. I found a seat not too close to anyone else and waited for the lesson to begin.

Class ended just at daybreak, and the students started to head back to their dorms, where I assumed they would sleep for most of the day. I was different though. I would be fine staying out all day, but since my kind _was_ most active at night, I had agreed to adjust to the Night class schedule.

I was slightly amused to see several of the female vampires from the class waiting for me in the hallway. Of course, the one who had scoffed at the idea of me joining the class was in front, her body language making her the leader.

She was only slightly taller but she looked down on me as if she were standing on a pedestal. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen comfortably and she wore a sly smirk as she looked me in the eye. "Hello Sakurai-san, this is the first time we've really spoken, isn't it?"

I nodded, smiling politely. "Yes, the second night I was here, I saw all of you walking across the courtyard together, and Yuki-san explained who you all were, but I don't believe we've ever truly spoken before." It was best to play along here, I was guessing.

I remembered Yuki introducing me to the Night class on the afternoon after my arrival, during the time they were awake but before they went to classes. Ruka had given me a sharp look without uttering a word before leaving.

Besides her, there were two other girls from the class of vampires that I remembered. A girl with light orange hair that wore pigtails named Rima, and a quiet, serious-faced girl with short-cropped lavender hair named Seiren.

They both stood beside Ruka, eying me carefully, calculatingly. I briefly did the same before focusing my eyes back on the most cunning female.

She stepped forward so that we were almost nose to nose, and I could tell that she had something to confront me about.

"I'm only going to say this once…Kaname-sama has forbid us from openly harming you, so I will respect his wishes. But you are to stay away from him. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as we vampires, let alone a pureblood such as Kaname-sama."

She began to walk away with the other two, both shooting me venomous glances, trailing behind her. "Is your Kaname-sama such a frail pureblood that he needs his followers to dictate his will for him?" I found myself calling out before I could stop it.

Ruka instantly froze in her steps, as did the others flanking her. She whirled around in one fluid motion with eyes ablaze. "We follow Kaname-sama's word out of respect for the pureblood lineage, not because he is weak. Everything that is done is done only out of devotion to him…including not killing you where you stand." I could hear the tremble of emotion in her voice, and for a moment, my heart beat with sympathy for this girl, my enemy.

For she deeply loved one that she only existed to serve, and he would never love her the same way in return. "That human girl…Yuki-san is different. Kaname-sama is fond of her for some reason, and so I let it go. But _you_…it is only for the sake of this school's agenda of peace between humans and vampires does he not slit your throat."

Her long nails reached out to graze against my neck lightly. Her eyes glinted for a moment, and I thought of slitting her neck before she had the chance to slit mine, but the orange-haired vampire stopped her.

"Ruka, we've given her more than enough of a warning for now." She looked at me, with what could almost be considered vague curiosity. "It's her choice whether or not she chooses to follow that advice."

I watched them stalk away, gracefully. I sighed. No matter what I did, my pride got in the way of my making peace with the Night class.

I still despised vampires of course, but even so, it was a chance to learn more about the enemy. I wanted to know what they were like, and maybe discover why we truly hated them. I had never questioned the reasons before, but I found myself skeptical of this for the first time.

They were beasts in human form, who hid in the shadows and preyed upon humans. Yet here, they were aristocratic young heirs and heiresses seeking to ultimately find peace with the very humans they had fought with for centuries.

What was so different about the vampires we hated, and the ones looking to live in harmony with humans? I needed to know this, or I knew I could never return to my pack satisfied with the way I'd spent my time living among them.

I continued to head back to my temporary dorm, where I shared the room with Yuki. She explained her roommate had gone overseas as an exchange student, and wouldn't be back until the end of the semester, so there was a vacancy.

But because I had become part of the Night Class, I would so be forced to move to their dorm in order to help guard my secret. I dreaded it, but as long as I didn't share a room with Ruka everything should be fine.

Her message was very clear, and her devotion to Kuran could prove dangerous for me, even lethal. If she saw me as a threat to him, I doubt she would heed his words not to challenge me. She would probably think eliminating me would be doing him a favor.

Not that I couldn't put up more than enough of a fight. I passed by a fountain in the empty courtyard and paused to glance at my reflection. I, princess of my clan, dressed as a human and attending school with our enemies…I wondered what my parents would think of me. Would they be disappointed?

Was it wrong of me to want to know why this feud existed? They were my enemies. In battle, no one ever thought about the emotions their foe might be feeling when they rushed in to deliver the final blow. Feelings were irrelevant in war. But I was just too curious for my own good…

A ripple suddenly passed over my reflection in the water, and my ears were instantly on alert for the slightest sound. Something…was coming.

* * *

**Wow, I hope this chapter turned out ok. PLEASE review, I'd really like to know how I did…anyay, Hanazumi's clan has arrived. I was planning to bring them in later, but as you'll soon find out, her loyalties are definitely going to be tested.**


End file.
